


Moments Away

by ValkyrieStark



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieStark/pseuds/ValkyrieStark
Summary: Alexandria Stark is the adopted younger sister of Tony Stark, After her brother gets kidnapped; she is taken by someone who she thought was her friend, after being expeirmented on and given more powers than she already possessed, she stands side by side with Ironman.





	1. Losing Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Character Profile:  
> Alexandria Marie Stark  
> Born: June 14th 1984  
> Eye Color: Blue  
> Hair Color: Blonde  
> Species: Mutant  
> Family: Jamine Harris (birth Mother) Maria Stark (Adopted Mother) Howard Stark (Adopted Father) Peggy Carter (adopted Great Aunt/Guardian after Howard and Maria were killed) Tony Stark (adopted Brother), Maggie Carter (Adopted Cousin), Bev Carter (Adopted Aunt)
> 
> Powers: After the death of her parents she found she could move things with her mind. After being injected with ardenti magicae, a chemical created by a mad scientist named, Doctor Arne R Wirth, she can create 'plasma ball' of a Orange energy that can do whatever she imagines it to do. She also gains Telepathy.

**Chapter One:**

**Losing Everything**

 

December 14th, 1991 was a normal day for Alexandria Stark, the excited 8 year old sat in a rented Range Rover, as they drove down a dirt road in the outskirts Buffalo, New York.

“Mommy how much longer until we are at Aunt Peggy?” Alexandria asked excitedly, Maria Stark smiled at her daughter's eagerness.

“it's only a few more minutes away, Lexie.” Maria told the little girl who grinned and contiuted to fidget in her seat. They finally made it to Peggy Carters Home in the states, the car barely stopped when the young blonde flew out of the car and raced to the front door, where Peggy and her adopted daughter Bev stood grinning.

“AUNT PEGGY!” Alexandria shouted jumping into the seventy two year old's arms, Bev reached out to steady her mother as she swayed slightly.

“I'm alright, Bev.” Peggy told her daughter, after the hug Peggy sat her on the ground and the Alexandria Jumped into Bev's arms with a loud 'Aunt Bevy'.

“I'm afraid Tony gave her some candy this morning.” Maria said as she reached her friend with Alexandria's Backpack. Peggy took it from her friend and smiled. “Thank you so much for letting her stay, I would have had Tony watch her, but things between Howard and Tony have been strained and I want him to have fun while we're gone.”

Peggy nodded knowing that Howard was being too hard on his genius son, She glanced at Alexandria who was telling Bev a story.

“Maria,” Peggy beamed, “You know it is never a problem as long as I get to see my girl.”

Maria smiled softly and turned to Alexandria, Tears filled the eight year old's eyes, in the pit of her stomach she had a bad feeling.

“Mommy has to go now, Lexie.” she smiled softly, “You be good for Aunt Peggy and Bevy” Alexandria pulled her mother into a hug and nodded, Maria smiled and hugged her back.

“You and Daddy are coming back right?” Alexandria whispered; Maria laughed and told her daughter that she would be back before Christmas. That made Alexandria grin, “I love you, Tell Daddy I love him too.”

Her mother nodded and walked to the car, Alexandria smiled and turned to face Peggy.

“Where's Maggie?” she asked, The two Carter women laughed and opened the front door letting the girl inside, Alexandria squealed when she saw her cousin and ran to her.

* * *

 

The young girls life changed completely, two nights later, Peggy was deep into a story about Captain America, She was telling Alexandria about her last moments between her Steve. Alexandria listened intently, she knew the story by heart as well as her favorite Captain America story about how he stormed the HYDRA base, by himself, to save his best friend, Bucky.

“And then the plane fell into the ice and that was the last anyone heard from Captain America.” Peggy whispered tears in her eyes. Alexandria got up out of bed and hugged Peggy.

“Don't worry Aunt Peggy, I'll find him and you'll get that dance.” She whispered, Peggy smiled at the girl's impossible dream, even if they found Steve he would have been frozen for too long. She kissed Alexandria's head and pulled the covers up to her chin. When she left the room she found Beverly on the phone, Her face pale and tears streaming down her face.

“Bevy what is it?” Peggy asked; Bevy shook her head not be able to answer, she handed her the phone and rushed off. “Hello?”

“Hey Aunt Peg.” the void of emotion in Tony's voice made Peggy scared for him,

“What's going on Tony? Are you okay?” She asked quickly, Tony took a deep breath before answering his surrogate Aunt.\

“Mom and Dad were in a car crash today, Aunt Peg they're gone.” Tony told her, Peggy Gasped and looked towards the room where Alexandria slept.

“I'm so sorry Tony, Do you want me to get Lexie?” Peggy asked; Tony sighed again knowing that telling his sister wouldn’t be pretty.

“Is she sleeping, already?” Tony asked; Peggy informed him that she had just put her down. “No Peggy I'll be by tomorrow, there's something I need to ask you though.”

“Anything Tony.” Peggy told her nephew, Tony let out a shaky sob.

“Could you take Alexandria in? You're the only one who's mature enough to raise her right, I'm a mess.” Tony told her, Peggy smiled. “I just think mom and Pop would want you to raise her.”

“It would be my honor Tony, and you are always welcomed here.”

“Thanks Aunt Peggy. Don't tell her yet, let her have one more night.” Tony said before saying goodbye. Peggy hung up and walked over to Alexandria's room and watched the young girl sleep. Beverly walked up to her and rested her hand on her mother shoulder. Peggy looked at her and Bev pulled her into a hug as Peggy began to cry.

* * *

 

The Next afternoon Alexandria sat at Peggy's kitchen table eating her lunch and talking with Maggie on their plans for the day. The young girl could tell something was wrong; Aunt Peggy and Aunt Bevy looked sad but wouldn't tell her why. The doorbell rang, Bevy stood, a sad look on her face, left the room to answer the door only to return with Tony.

“BIG BROTHER!” Alexandra yelled causing the hung over 21 year old to flinch at the noise before he picked her up and for a second, having his innocent younger sister in his arms made him momentarily forget the terrible new he had brought with him. “what are you doing here? Where is mommy and Daddy?”

“There's something I need to tell you, but you have to promise you'll be strong for me, okay?” he began, His younger sister nodded and grinned, Tony sighed before sitting her down on the couch.”Mom and dad went somewhere Lexie.”

Alexandria rolled her eyes and frowned at her brother.

“I know Big Brother, that's why mommy dropped me off here. Sheesh, you are supposed to be the smar-” she stared before Tony cut her off.

“Alright Sassy pants, new promise, No interrupting.” Alexandria rolled her eyes again before nodding. “Mom and dad went somewhere and they aren't coming back.”

Alexandria's eyes widened, confused on why her mother and father were not returning.

“where did they go?” she whispered, “why did they leave?”

Tony felt tears fill his eyes as he watched his sister hug her knees, he pulled her into a hug,

“they went to heaven bug.” he replied; Alexandria froze, looking up at her big brother

“Like my really mommy?” her voice was so soft Tony barely heard her question, he nodded and told her the he was sorry. Suddenly a loud scream came form her small form as she shoved Tony away and ran outside and into the Tree house in the backyard. Tony went to follow but Peggy put her hand on his shoulder and told him to wait for her to calm down.

Ten Minutes later, Tony, Manned with some juice and some strawberries, walked to the tree house. He looked up at the tree house that his father had build for her, and couldn't help but feel jealous at how much his father showed her love. He put the bowl and cup in the pulley system and began to climb the ladder to his sister. He found her sitting in a bean bag chair looking at a picture.

“Am I bad?” she asked as he sat down on the second bean bag and began pulling up the basket. He turned to her, shocked. He asked her what she meant and she finally looked up tears in her eyes. “Ms. Cooper says that bad things happen to bad people.”

“What does that have to do with you sweetheart.” Tony asked still not understanding what she meant.

“Carl and I were playing and he said something about you, and I was angry at him, I wanted him to fall off the slide and it happened, He said I pushed him but I didn't touch him Tony.”

Tony mentally put the fact that she had made a boy fall from the side without touching him to the side, that wasn't the issue right then. He felt his heart break, he pulled her on this lap and wrapped his arms around her,

“It isn't your fault that mom and dad died, Sometimes things just happen. Look at me, Alexandria.” she looked up at him Her blue eyes connecting with his brown. “It will never be your fault. You were here, not there, so it will never be your fault.”

She nodded before Tony Finished pulling up the Strawberries and juice causing the young girl to smile, Tony returned the smile as she grabbed a strawberry.

“I love you big brother.” she said after taking a bite, Tony grinned and looked down at his sister.

“I love you too, Kid.”


	2. 17 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Iron Man starts....

 

Twenty Five year old Alexandria Stark looked up from her computer to stop her boss flirting with an Intern, She rolled her eyes before checking the time. It was nine forty-five in the morning which meant it was almost seven o'clock in Malibu. She smirked and she called her brother.

“Hello little sister.” He answered; Alexandria smiled at his voice, since moving to New York she hadn't been able to see Tony as much. She could hear him tinkering with something in his lab.

“Shouldn't you be meeting Rhodey, It's almost seven.” She asked; Tony's laughter filled her ear,

“It's _My_ private jet. It leaves when I want it to leave.” He replied, Alexandria rolled her eyes knowing that would be his response.

“I don't know how Rhodey puts up with you.” she could practically hear her brother roll his eyes.

“Did you call for something or did you just call to Nag?”

Alexandria went to reply but a presence looming over her made her stop. She looked up to find her boss glaring down at her.

“Is that a personal call, Ms. Stark.” he asked; his nasally voice making her cringe, but she put on her best Stark smile and shook her head no.

“Well Mr. Coleman, It's my brother, you know Tony Stark?” She said, Her boss froze, he had forgotten who he was actually talking to. “He doesn't do personal. I'm asking him if he had any of dad's old journal laying around. I wanted to write a story about Captain America, and I know my dad's journals would help.”

Her boss huffed but walked away.

“you are a child, Lexie.” Tony told her. Alexandria rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

“Okay, Tone, But which one of us is A. making their best friend wait at an air strip. And B. Still sleeping around like a bloody teenager.” Alexandria snapped, all tony did was laugh.

“at least I get some.” He said; Alexandria felt herself blush, She informed him that if he was going to pick on her, he was going to hand up on him.

“I’ve got to go anyway you dork.”

“I love ya tony.” She told him, he told her the same before hanging up. She stared at her computer screen and sighed before going back to her Article about Captain America. Only stopping when her phone vibrated. She finished the sentence she was on and checked her phone. It was her cousin making sure they were still going out that night, she quickly replied, before going back to the article.

* * *

 

It was around three thirty in the morning as Maggie and Alexandria walked down the street giggling and stumbling in front of their friends.

“You girls need help up there?” Jim, Maggie's boyfriend asked; Maggie smiled and shook her head. Ben, their other friend, had caught up with Alexandria and Linked their arm. Suddenly a wave of pain shot through Alexandria, causing her to scream out.

“Alex, are you alright?” Ben asked as she collapsed to the ground, She cried out her brother's name before blacking out.

Later the same morning, Alexandria awoke in a hospital room, Her phone was ringing, Alexandria quickly grabbed it to see that it was Tony's best friend was calling her.

“What's up Rhodey?” Alexandria answered, trying not to sound like she was in the hospital causing Maggie to Roll her eyes and turning it to the news.

“ _I'm so sorry Alex, I am so so so sorry._ ” He said, Alexandria asked him what the hell he meant as Maggie elbowed her and pointed to the TV.

“Billionaire Tony Stark was taken when his caravan was attacked early this morning in Afghanistan.” The Perky blonde said on the screen, they showed a satellite image of the attack.

“WHERE WERE YOU?” Alexandria screamed into the phone. “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU JAMES RHODES?”

“We'll find him Alex, I promise.” Rhodey said, Maggie quickly took her phone as the doctor's rushed into see what the ruckus was. Maggie began asking Rhodey questions before she ended the call. The Doctors gave Alexandria a sedative to calm her down.

* * *

 

When the Hospital finally released her that night, she had asked Maggie to drive her home her home, Alexandria just stared out the window.

“I asked Rhodey what time it happened.” Maggie began, Alexandria didn't look at her, “he told me that it happened around one there. It was 3:30 out time.”

Alexandria looked at he cousin with tears in her eyes.

“i can't lose him Mags. He's all I have.” She said; Maggie sighed, knowing that if the blonde lost Tony there would be no getting her back,

“Rhodes will find him Lex, Your brother is too stubborn to die.” Maggie told her, Alexandria just smiled and went back to looking out the window until she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw that Pepper had sent her a text.

_Obadiah is on his way to check on you. If you need to talk call me okay?_

_I'm always here for you.-PP_

Alexandria shook her head before replying that she was fine. Maggie asked her if she wanted to come to her place, Alexandria shook her head no and told Maggie that Obie would be stopping by. Maggie nodded and drove towards Alexandria's apartment.

Later that night she waited for Obadiah to show, while quickly drinking herself into a stupor. She dialed Tony's number again hoping he would pick up and that it would just be a bad dream. It rang three times before going into voice mail.

“You've reached Tony Stark. I didn't answer because I actually have a life and I don't have time to listen to whoever is calling. But if you leave a message JARVIS will determined if it's important and let me know.”

Alexandria giggles Drunkenly at the idiot's voice mail, when the phone beeped for her to leave a message, she let her emotions run free.

“I'm **_pissed_** at you, Tony! Beyond Pissed really, Rhodey told me what you did. All you had to do what ride with him, but No you think you are invincible. I'm The all powerful Tony Stark.... Things don't hurt me. Why couldn't you just ride with Rhodey? Wait I just said that, I'm sorry. I've been drinking a lot, Seemed like something you would do. When Rhodey finds you.....If he finds you......No I meant what I said before When....... You are never leaving my sight.” Alexandria continued to ramble until she heard a knock on the door. “Oh that might be Obadiah. Bye Tony.”

She pressed a button on her phone and when to answer the door. Upon opening the door she found Obadiah with two men dressed in military-like gear.

“What's goin....” She asked as one of the men swung his arm and the next thing she saw was Darkness.


	3. Going Through Hell

When Alexandria awoke, pain ran through her body as she tried to stand. She took in her surrounding and found that she was in a glass cell. She frowned as she tried to remember what had happened the night before, all she could remember was that she had been drinking.

“Good.” A German voice came from an intercom in the corner of the cell, causing Alexandria to jump in fright “You're awake.”

“Who are you? Where am I?” She demanded; the voice just laughed as a door opened; Alexandria looked towards the noise to find Obadiah Stane walking in. “Obie thank god you've come to save.

Obadiah smiled and Alexandria's stomach dropped finally remembering what happened the night before.

“Why would I help you? With you on 'Vacation' and Tony missing I have complete control of the Company.” Obadiah explained, “Now we're going to put you back to sleep. You have an appointment.”

“What are you talking about?!” she asked before gas began to fill the cell. She screamed Obadiah's name before crumbling to the floor.

* * *

 

Tony Stark was relieved as he emerged from the Jumbo Jet, from being held in captivity for months, He spotted Pepper, his always faithful assistant waiting for him by a car. He glanced around hoping to find his darling little sister and frowned when he didn't see her. He shooed away the gurney before finally reaching Pepper.

“Hmm. Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?” He asked her; She laughed and told him that she hated job hunting. “Well Vacation over. Where is Lexie? She's missing my big moment.”

Pepper's smile fell, truth is she didn't know where Alexandria was. She had called hundreds of time but the blonde never answered her phone. Obadiah didn't even know where she went.

“After she found out that you were taken, Tony, she just disappeared.” Tony frowned and made a mental note to start a search for her. “you have to go to the hospital. A doctor needs to look at you.”

“I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are only two things I want to do. One I want an American Cheeseburger and the other...”

“that's enough of that.” Pepper interrupted,

“It's not what you think, I want to call for a press conference.” Pepper looked at him confused before asking him why. But her question went unanswered as Tony told Happy to go get his Cheeseburger.

* * *

Alexandria was shaken awake, her body bruised, littered with injection marks, and cuts that reopened whenever she moved her body. She turned to glare at the man who had woken her.

“Get up. You will want to see this.” one of the 'doctor's' Henchmen told her. She then noticed the TV that he had carted in, Alexandria Briefly remembered feeling joy when this would happen in grade school. As the TV turned on Alexandria let out a cry upon seeing Tony sitting the Stark Industries stage.

“I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's a question I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was ever inch of the man that we remember from the news reel.” Tony began, a confused look appeared on Alexandria's face wondering why he was talking about their dad. “I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability.”

A reporter raised his head and Tony nodded to him,

“Mr. Stark, what happened over there?” he asked; Alexandria stared intently at the TV wanting to know the answer herself.

“I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I had more to offer this world than making things that blow up. And that's why Effective immediately. I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries.”

Chaos ensued as Alexandria let out a cheer letting herself be happy for the first time in three months. The TV was shut off and the Henchman came back to the cell. Alexandria readied herself to be put under. The henchman smirked

“Oh you'll be awake for this.”

She was handcuffed and shoved into a room with a tank of water. Surrounding it was a machine that almost looked like an octopus with all its arms. She found herself being shoved towards the water.

“Since your body had rejected everything else we have tried; we're going to go a bit extreme.” The henchman explained. The forced her onto a slab of metal and bolted the restraints. They put a mask over her nose and mouth, before they lowered her into the tank; her bonding made impossible for her to move. Eight large needles entered her line of sight and she began thrashing against her restraints. The needles pierced her skin and her screams ripped through the intercom system. The Doctor, a man known by the name Doctor Arne R. Wirth stood, a sick smile on his face, on a balcony that over looked the tank. He watched as the Needles pierced her bones right into the bone marrow before a bright orange substance flowed through the tubes and into her body. Her body felt as if it was on fire and sent a new pain shot through her, her screams became louder until she flat lined. The doctor looked concerned as the tech's scrambled to revive her but before anyone had the chance to do anything a faint beep could be heard as Alexandria's body began to glow orange the same orange as the serum. The doctor's smile returned to his face as he instructed his assistance to get Stane.

* * *

Tony was alone in his lab, going over some readings on the suits, while Jarvis went through Tony's messages from when he was kidnapped.

“Sir there seems to be a message from your sister from when you were absent.” He informed Tony, who rolled his eyes at Jarvis's use of 'absent'.

“I was abducted Jarvis; it's not like I played Hooky. Go ahead and play it.” Tony informed his AI.

“I'm pissed at you, Tony! Beyond Pissed really.” Tony rolled his eyes when was she not angry at him. “Rhodey told me what you did.”

Tony grimaced knowing that his best friend had gotten far worse that what he was getting now.

“All you had to do what ride with him, but No you think you are invincible. I'm The all-powerful Tony Stark.... Things don't hurt me.” She let out a sob causing Tony to frown, “Why couldn't you just ride with Rhodey? Wait I just said that, I'm sorry. I've been drinking a lot, seemed like something you would do. When Rhodey finds you.... If he finds you......No I meant what I said before When....... You are never leaving my sight.”

A knock is heard, causing her to look up.

“Oh that might be Obadiah. Bye Tony.” There is a beep and Tony chuckles realizing that she had attempted and failed to hang up. He heard her door open and her sharp gasp.

“What's Going...” He heard her say before something hitting the ground.

“Pick her up.” he heard Obadiah say, “grab her phone.”

“Boss she was leaving a message for Tony.” Someone told Obadiah

“It's not like he'll ever get the message.”

Tony jumped up as the transmission ended.

* * *

I Hope you guys are liking this. I wanted to go back and forth between Tony and Alexandria. i hope it came out alright!

VRS

 


	4. An Unforgettable Reunion

**Chapter 4: An Unforgettable Reunion**

**Tony** ran up the stairs, ready to call Pepper about Alexandria; He sat on the couch and began dialing when suddenly he couldn't move.

“remember this one right?” Obadiah said from beside him, flashing the Hero Sonic taser. “Too bad the government didn't approve, three was so many applications in short term paralyze.”

Obadiah walked around the couch and turns Tony's head towards him.

“Tony... When I ordered the hit on you.” Obadiah continued as he took his earplugs out. “I worried I was killing the golden goose.”

He pulled out a metal hook and place it over Tony's Arc Reactor

“But you see it was fate that you survived. You had one last golden egg to give.” he pulled the Reactor from Tony's chest. “You really think that just because you have an idea it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now what kind of world you it be today if he was as selfish as you?”

Obadiah held the Arc Reactor in his hand and looked from it to Tony.

“Oh it's beautiful.......Oh Tony.......This is your Ninth symphony, a masterpiece, look at that.” he held it up to the light. “this is your legacy. A generation of weapons that can spin the world back on course. Balance the power in our hand, the right hands. I wish you could see my prototype, it's not as conservative as yours but it will work. Oh and how I wish you could see the greatest weapon I’ve created. Yes. Alexandria made a beautiful science rat. Don't worry Tony I’ll take _real_ good care of her.”

Tony watched as Obadiah left, he fell off the couch and began to crawl to the work shop.

* * *

 Alexandria slept for the first time in days, after several tests, she had practically fell into a coma when she laid down the night before. She awake with a jolt as she heard Pepper's voice; she struggled to get up so she could call out.

“I thought it'd be bigger.” she heard Pepper's say, She stumbled to the edge of her cell.

“PEPPER!” Alexandria yelled; her voice horse from either lack of use or the endless screams from the pain of the experiments.

“Did you hear that?” Pepper asked; “it sounded like Lexie.”

“PEPPER OVER HERE!” She yelled again; suddenly the red head came into view along with a c couple of men in suits.

“Lexie oh my god!” Pepper said running up to the Cell. “Your hair.”

Alexandria rolled her eyes before pulling her hair to see it's new bright orange hue. She gasped and looked at Pepper; begging for her to help. One of the men in suits pressed a small device on the door and told her to turn around. She did as she was instructed and a small explosion. Alexandria turned around only to be pulled into a hug by Pepper.

“I think we might need to get out of here.” one of the agents said; they quickly began running outside as the agents began shooting at Stane's iron Monger. Once they got outside Pepper's phone rand.

“Tony?...” Alexandria's heart skipped a beat hearing her brother's name, she longed to see her brother in person. “It's Obadiah.....he's gone insane.”

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Iron Monger broke through he concrete.

“Where do you think you're going?” he asked; Pepper screamed as he raised his arm to shoot her; “Your service is no longer required.”

Alexandria quickly pulled Pepper behind her and created an Orange force field around them, Someone yelled Stane's name and Obadiah shot at the machine that appeared.

“What is that?” Alexandria asked shocked; Pepper shot her a smile.

“It's Tony.” She replied; Alexandria gave her a confused look. “You've missed a lot. But I can see we have as well.”

Alexandria nodded and fell to her knees, the lack of sleep, weeks of poor eating and the pain all becoming too much for her. One of the agent's from before wrapped his jacket around her scantly clothed body, as the fighting could be heard from across the parking lot.

“Ms. Stark, I'm agent Coulson, I'm from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We are going to have to debrief you on what happened.”

Alexandria is taken aback, how the hell could they even begin to imagine what she went through. She pushed that aside as she tried to remember where he said he was from.

“The Strategic Homeland for what now?” she asked;

“Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.” Agent Coulson told her.

“Jesus that's a mouth full Agent.” she told him, Coulson smiled and nodded.

“I get that a lot, after all this is over?” He asked; Alexandria nodded as Tony flew up towards the sky quickly followed by Stane. Pepper gasped as Alexandria's Orange locks turned back into her natural Blonde color. She watched as both suits fell from the sky, closing her eyes unable to watch the collision that was bound to happen. Pepper began talking to Tony through her earpiece and ran inside. A few minutes later a bright energy pulse shot through the building ending the fight and killing Stane. She heard Pepper tell for Tony, Alexandria stood up and met Pepper in the building.

“Is he alright?” Alexandria asked; Pepper pulled her into a hug and told her she didn't know.

* * *

 Alexandria walked into the room where Tony was being groomed, She had just left from Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division hospital.

“Iron man that's kind of catchy.” Tony said as he read the newspaper. She noticed Rhodey on the TV behind him. “It's got a nice ring to it. I mean it's not technically accurate, it's gold titanium alloy. But it kinda provocative in imaginary.”

“You're an idiot.” Alexandria said causing her brother to jump; he looked at her almost not believing that she was there. “But I love you, big brother.”

Tony quickly stood and pulled his younger sister into a hug. It wasn't until Alexandria broke down crying in his arms that he believed she was really there. Tony Stark didn't cry but holding his sister after being apart for what it felt like years, he almost shed a tear.

“Here's your alibi.” Coulson said walking in, he stopped short seeing the siblings. “oh sorry.”

Tony told the man to continue, as he sat back down and took the cards.

“You were on your Yacht we have port papers putting you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from 50 of your guests.”

Tony frowned.

“See I was thinking we could say it was just Pepper and me alone on the island.” Tony said; Both Alexandria and Pepper gave him a disappointing look.

“It's Pepper and I idiot.” Alexandria said with a roll of her eyes.

“That's what happened. Just read it word for word.” Tony flipped through the speech and looked at Agent Coulson.

“There's nothing about Stane” Tony told the agent, “And what he did to my sister.”

“That's being handled.” Coulson explained, “He's on vacation; small air crafts have such a poor safety records and Miss Stark and I will discuss her story.”

“But what about the whole cover story, that it's my bodyguard. Is that even, that's kinda flimsy isn't it?”

“This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you. You've got 90 seconds.”

Everybody finished getting ready for Tony to emerge and make his statement. Alexandria continued to sit and glare at her older brother, who was doing a great job ignoring the look.

“we need to have a talk after this Anthony.” she said crossing her arms, her powers already erased her bruises. Tony nodded; Coulson went to leave but Alexandria met him at the door.

“Agent Coulson.” she said rushing to stand in front of him, Coulson smiled softly as he looked into her wide bright blue eyes that flashed orange for a split second. “I just wanted to thank you for saving me; and for all your help.”

“That's what we do, Ms. Stark.” He said; Alexandria grinned, “You'll be hearing from us.”

“From the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division?” Alexandria asked a giant grin on her face. Coulson smiled at her.

“Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D.” he told her; Alexandria nodded and he left. Pepper grabbed her jacket.

“Let's get this show on the road.” she told Tony. Alexandria sat back down; she didn't want to go out there until she knew what she was going to tell the public about her disappearance.

“You know it's not that bad for people to think I'm Iron man.” Alexandria rolled her eyes and told her brother to behave before he and Pepper walked out. She watched him walk up to the podium.

“There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop....”

A blonde that Alexandria recognized as Christine Everhart interrupted him.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared despite the fact. That...”

Tony returned the favor by interrupted her, Alexandria shook her head at her brother.

“I know that it is confusing its one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero.”

“I never said you were a superhero.” She said smugly, Alexandria laughed, he had definitely slept with Christine Everhart. Tony had a history of sleeping with reporters even though Pepper and Alexandria told him not to.

“Didn't?” Tony asked; she nodded, “well good, because that would be outlandish and us. Fantastic I'm just not the hero type. With this laundry list of character defects. All the mistakes I've made largely public.”

“What are you doing Tony?” Alexandria muttered as Tony held up the cards.

“The truth is........” he stared putting down the cards.

“No Tony don't.....” Alexandria whispered;

“I am Iron Man.”

Alexandria groaned as her anger rose; she couldn't control it, Tony walked in and found his sister glaring at him. Her once blonde hair was not a bright orange as it floated around her; a faint orange glow appeared around her hands.

“Lexie?” he asked Confused; it had been the first time he had seen her in that form, the glow grew to wrap around her whole body and she herself began to float.

“why would you do something that stupid tony?” she asked him; Her voice a mix of different octaves ranging from low to high, almost like a siren from the Greek mythology. “All you had to do was read from the note cards. Why can't you ever do what your told?”

“Alex you need to calm down.” Rhodey said as soon as he and Pepper entered. “you don't have control right now. You need to calm down.”

As soon as Rhodey was done talking, the orange glow disappeared, Her hair changed back and she crumbled to the floor.


End file.
